This invention relates to multi-paged books and, in particular, to books which do not require a plurality of individual non-connected sheets to be affixed to each other and are particularly suited to thematic collectable books and a method for forming the same. Conventional books, newspapers or magazines normally include individual sheets each of which are joined together by either stapling, thread or glue. These sheets are then bound within a separate cover to contain and protect the pages therein. Additionally, such prior art books require several steps of manufacture including the arranging of the individual pages in the proper sequence, binding each of the pages in proper sequence and fitting a separate cover onto those pages. Also, the distinct materials for the cover and the pages must be present at all times to make a complete book.
It is proposed to provide a book that will serve as a thematic collectable product having a cover and several pages. A book formed of a single sheet that is folded to provide the cover and the several pages is particularly suited for such a product and is desired.